Why won't you remember?
by Miyucchi
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak dapat mengingatnya…" "Aku mencintaimu.. Haruka." "Kenapa kau tidak mengingat aku.." "Kenapa harus seperti ini pada akhirnya.." "Aku benci takdir kita." "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Takane." / Gaje (I've warned you) / HaruTaka KonoEne / Ficlet / AU / ENJOY! / RnR?


**Why won't you remember?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

**Why won't you remember? © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Fluff, AU, Straight.**

**ENJOY!**

Berlari. Berlari. Berlari.

Takane berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlari, dia tidak perduli. Saat ini dia memikirkan seseorang yang sangat penting dikehidupannya. Dia tidak mau kelihangan orang itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Haruka.

"Bertahanlah—Haruka!" nafasnya tersenggal senggal. Dirinya tidak perduli, dia ingin segera menemui Haruka, bertanya bagaimana kabarnya, tertawa bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seperti yang dulu mereka lakukan bersama.

"Haruka—" Takane terjatuh. Tapi dirinya terbangun kembali, semangatnya tidak runtuh demi melihat sang pujaan hati. Dia kembali berlari menyusuri koridor tak berujung itu. Bagaikan maze. Koridor ini tidak ada habis habisnya, dia terus menerus kembali mengulangi jalan yang sama.

"Haruka!" dia teriakkan kembali nama sahabatnya itu. Suaranya menggema dalam koridor panjang tak berujung itu, dirinya kemudian merasakan keputus asaan. Tidak, ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Sadarlah Takane! Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Namun apa daya ketika dirinya sudah terjatuh kembali dan diselimuti oleh kegelapan saat itu juga.

'_Tidak—tidak! Haruka!'_ berteriak namun suaranya tidak dapat terdengar. Siluet terakhir yang dia lihat adalah siluet milik pembimbingnya. Kenjirou Tateyama.

'_Sensei..?'_ setelah itu, Takane tidak sadar.

"_Aku mencintaimu—Haruka."_

**.**

"Takane.." Haruka menoleh lemah kearah tiang infuse yang berada disamping kirinya. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada disini. Benar, hari ini tiba tiba dia pingsan kembali. Sepertinya penyakitnya berambah parah saja.

"Takane.." mulutnya tidak bosan mengucapkan nama gadis tomboy itu, bibirnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat, dia memang berusaha kuat dihadapan gadis itu. Dia ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi gadis itu, tapi akhirnya malah gadis itu yang melindungi dirinya.

"_Kau ingin menjadi kuat?"_ sebuah suara entah darimana didengar oleh Haruka. Haruka berusaha untuk bangun tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak sesentipun.

"_Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu,"_ seekor ular raksasa berwarna hitam muncul dihadapannya, Haruka berusaha untuk bangun. Tetap saja sia sia.

"Siapa kau!?" teriaknya. Ular raksasa itu tidak menjawab, sebuah tubuh pun muncul disamping kanan Haruka.

"_Akan kuberikan tubuh kuat seperti yang kau mau.. sebagai gantinya kau akan kehilangan memorimu."_ Haruka membelalakkan matanya, dirinya hendak memberontak. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN MEMORIKU! TIDAK!" Ular itu terdiam, hanya mendesis pelan sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi.

"_Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi, inilah tubuh yang kau idamkan, sekarang, nikmatilah pemberianku ini."_ Haruka dapat melihat perlahan kulit tubuhnya mengelupas, dirinya dapat merasakan sedikit demi sedkit jiwanya berpindah kedalam tubuhnya yang lain.

"Tidak—TIDAK!" disertai tangisan, teriakan pilu itu memudar.

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Takane.."_

**.**

"Haru—ka?" gadis hacker itu memandang laki laki pucat yang berada dihadapannya. Ene masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Maksudku—lihatlah, laki laki ini mirip sekali dengan Haruka.

"Kau—kau Haruka bukan?!" laki laki pucat itu memiringkan kepalanya. Sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Siapa kau?" Ene tersentak, Kano yang sedang bersama dengan Ene hanya dapat terdiam. Kano tidak menurunkan smartphone dimana Ene sedang berada saat ini. Kano merasa kasihan pada Ene.

"Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin.. Kano! Katakana kalau ini adalah mimpi! Tidak, aku tidak percaya.. aku sangat yakin.. dia itu Haruka!" Kano terdiam menatap layar smartphone nya. Ene yang sedang panic sendiri, membuat laki laki itu semakin kasihan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan.. namaku Konoha.." tanpa memperdulikan Ene, laki laki yang dianggapnya sebagai Haruka malah memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ene-chan.. sudahlah.." Kano menatap layar smartphonenya sembari menenangkan Ene yang sedang putus asa sendiri.

"Kenapa.." Ene jatuh berlutut.

"_Kenapa kau tidak dapat mengingatnya…"_

"_Aku mencintaimu.. Haruka."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak mengingat aku.."_

"_Kenapa harus seperti ini pada akhirnya.."_

"_Aku benci takdir kita."_

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Takane."_

**OWARI**

**A/N: … oke. Ini Request dari siapa ya.. saya lupa.. kayanya Boku wa Uzu.. ya? Semoga benar deh :v**

**Okeh. Gomenne kalau jadi aneh begini sumpah saya gak ada ide. Akhirnya gak happy ending :"""""((( /mewek/ /emo corner/**

**Yaudah deh, sekian dulu ya XD**

**Review?**

**(Yang pedes seklaian lol.)**


End file.
